


Chauncey's Revenge

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationships, Anger, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Ex vs New Lovers, F/M, Fight between Miles and Chauncey, Gun Violence, Gwen is a Seductress to Miles, Gwen is still angry with Chauncey, Lying abusers, Miles Morales Gets into a Fight, Molestation, Slap in the face, Stress Relief, Woman on Top, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When Chauncey sees Gwen teleporting, he stalks her to Miles's dimension without her even knowing. He finds Gwen with Miles, he becomes jealous. The fight ensues between Miles and Chauncey, Chauncey lies that he and Gwen are still together which Miles disbelieves and becomes upset with Gwen, but Gwen told Miles that Chauncey is lying to him.Things get even more worse when Chauncey molested Jenna, in front of Peni and Stanley and behind Miles and his family' backs. And the violence became more, when Chauncey brings a gun.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 10





	1. Chauncey Returns to Gwen

When Chauncey is still in prison, he gets out of the cell to escape. The lights are on, he hides in the dark from the cops. He goes into the empty solitary confinement, he breaks the window, climbs up, and gets out of the window.

As Chauncey escapes, the cops find him and he runs off fast before they chased him. As he did got away from the police, he finds his ex girlfriend Gwen Stacy teleporting to Miles's dimension. He goes into the portal, without her knowing after she went into.

The Next Day... Chauncey walks into the street, looking for Gwen. As he sees her, he discovers that she and Miles are lovers. He became angry and bitter, with jealousy. He watches them kissing before going to Visions Academy.

As Gwen and Miles go inside, Chauncey follows them. "Gwen!" shouted Chauncey. "Chauncey, what are you doing here? Why are you here?" said Gwen. "I came back for you, Gwen. I missed you." said Chauncey. "How did you get here? I'm with Miles." said Gwen. "I don't care, but I found you." said Chauncey. "Dude, who the hell are you?" said Miles. "Well, well, you're Miles. Gwen's new boyfriend, huh?" said Chauncey. "Why do you say you missed Gwen? You know she don't miss you because you abused her in the past." said Miles. "I don't care about that, I'm still her boyfriend." said Chauncey. "He's lying." said Gwen. "I don't believe you, you're just trying to get Gwen back into your life so you can abuse her again." said Miles. "That's none of your business, you black asshole." said Chauncey.

Everyone in Visions Academy begins to watch the fight between Miles and Chauncey. "How dare you, you are a abusive freak!" said Miles. "Who you calling me a freak, nigga." said Chauncey. "Oooh!" shouted some of the students, hearing that Chauncey said the N word that is offensive. "Oh, hell naw." said one of the male students, shocked. "Who are you and why did you call my twin brother an N word. You know that's offensive." said Stanley as he and Jenna come by. "Say whose twin, you albino maggot." said Chauncey. "Chauncey, get out of our faces and get out of my sight." said Gwen. "That's it, you have gone too far now." said Miles as he gets close to Chauncey, offended.

Miles and Chauncey began to fight, in front of everyone with some of them recording the fight with their cellphones and the others say "Fight!". "Chauncey, leave him alone!" said Gwen. "Get him, Miles, get him!" said Jenna.

"Miles, Miles! Stop it!" shouted Miss Calleros as she and the staff member breaks up. Gwen put her arms around Miles, showing to Chauncey that she's with Miles, causing Chauncey to be more jealous. "You sir, you better get the heck out of this school now or I'll call the cops for unexpectedly fighting Miles." said Miss Calleros. "Fine, lady. This crap is not over, Gwen. And Miles, you better watch your back." said Chauncey, threatening Miles and Gwen. Before Chauncey leaves, he looks at Jenna.

"Miles, are you OK?" Said Gwen. "No." said Miles, extremely upset. "Miles, I want you to come to the office." said Miss Calleros.


	2. Gwen Being Stalked

"Miles, what were you thinking?" said Rio, in a soft tone. "You got into a fight for the first time, why?" said Jefferson, confused. "It was Gwen's ex she told me about, his name is Chauncey who abused her in the past relationship. He comes into her life again and fights me." said Miles.

"Why would he do that to you when he stalked Gwen?" said Jefferson. "I don't know, I just think he's jealous because of me when I'm with Gwen. He called me the N word and called Stanley a maggot." said Miles. "An N word?" said Rio, shocked. "That's offensive to say that to you, why would he called you that? He's racist." said Jefferson, very dismayed. "He's Arabian American, he probably is. He told me that he and her are still together, but I disbelieve." said Miles. "Miles, I believe that the boy you got into a fight with is trying to trick you by saying that he and Gwen are still together that almost causes you to be scorned and almost think that she's cheating with you on him." said Jefferson. "I believe the same thing, too." said Miles. "Miles, we're not mad at you for having a fight for the first time. But you gotta be careful, if you fight with him again you'll end up in a hospital. That's what gonna happen. We're worried about you, sweetie." said Rio. "I know." said Miles. "Miles, we're not gonna ground you when you had a first time fighting. I'll find that boy and handcuff his ass for hurting you no matter where he at. I'm gonna find out who does he look like." said Jefferson.

Meanwhile, Gwen comes by to see Miles in his dorm room. "Miles?" said Gwen. "Go away... I just don't know you and Chauncey are together or not. I just think you cheated on him with me, if you are still with him." said Miles, without looking at Gwen. "Look, what he said to you about me and him are still together is fake. He's trying to get me back, he's lying to you. You can't believe him, because he's a cheater, liar, and an abuser. You can't trust him, because he's a monster. And the N word he called you, it was crazy and evil. The reason why he's here is that he's stalking me into my portal, I didn't see him, and I knew because my spider sense told me he's here. I thought he's still in jail, I don't know how did he got out." said Gwen.

"So, he's stalking you?" said Miles, confused as he looks at Gwen. "Yes, he's stalking into my life." said Gwen. "You could've sign a restraining order." said Miles. "I don't know if that'll help." said Gwen. "Promise me, it will. My father will help you." said Miles as he holds Gwen's hands. "Are you sure?" said Gwen. "Yeah." said Miles. "Thanks." said Gwen.

They hugged, Chauncey peeks at the door and watches them hugging.


	3. Chauncey's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chauncey goes to Miles's home, he pretends to be guilty for the drama he caused. But when Jenna goes to her room, Chauncey plans to molest her behind Peni and Stanley's backs.

At the Spider Lair, Miles confesses about the fight to the Spider Team.

"Some monster Chauncey just came into Gwen's life again, he called me and Stanley names, and I got into a fight with Chauncey. He thinks and said that he and Gwen are still together, but I don't believe his words." Said Miles. "What?" said Peni. "He did?!" said Peter B. Parker, shocked and offended. "What a bastard he is." said Spider Noir, talking about Chauncey. "I believe he's trying to tear me and Miles apart, that's what he's doing." said Gwen. "If he tries to fight you again, Miles, we'll confront him for you." said May. "That will be good." said Miles. "I wish this guy will leave me and Miles alone, I mean, really. He never changed." said Gwen. "Relax, we'll fight that abusive motherfucker for you in no time." said Spider Noir.

"Did your parents knew about the fight between you and Chauncey?" said Peter B. "Yes, but they didn't ground me." said Miles.

"Miles, were you lucky that you didn't get suspended?" said Peter B. "Almost got suspended, because I told the principal it was self defense." said Miles. "Oh, good. If you was, we still gonna kick that guy's butt." said Peter B.

At the home... Jenna is talking to Stanley and Peni at the living room, alone. They heard a doorbell, Jenna gets up. "Jenna, what if there's a stranger outside." said Stanley. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out." said Jenna.

Jenna opened the door, it it Chauncey. "Chauncey?" said Stanley. "That's him?" whispered Peni. "Yeah, but what does he want?" said Stanley. "I'm here to apologize for what I've done to the dude I got into a fight with and his twin brother with albinism." said Stanley. Stanley whispered to Jenna, telling her to let him in. "Yeah... You can come in." said Jenna. Stanley pops his fingers, just in case if Chauncey starts the drama again.

"Do you know where the bathroom is before I apologize?" said Chauncey. "Upstairs." said Stanley. "Thanks." said Chauncey before goes upstairs. "Jenna, can you find a paper and pencil for Chauncey? We want him to write an apology note and read it to us and let Miles know that he is." whispered Peni. "Sure." whispered Jenna.

Jenna goes upstairs and went to her room where she could find a paper and pencil for Chauncey. After Chauncey goes to the bathroom, he finds Jenna in the room searching. He watches her bend over when she opened the dresser, he goes to her room.

Chauncey knocks, Jenna turned her head. "What are you doing in there?" said Chauncey. "Uhh... Looking for a paper and a pencil to write something." said Jenna. "It don't look like you're looking for it." said Chauncey as he closes the door all the way. "What do you mean? I am looking for them." said Jenna, confused and nervous. Peni and Stanley overhear the conversation between Chauncey and Jenna upstairs. "It doesn't look like he's gonna apologize, he's talking to Jenna." said Peni. "Do you think that he's gonna do something to Jenna?" said Stanley, concerned. "Yeah." said Peni.

Chauncey touches Jenna in the butt to pull her closer, but Jenna rejects him. "Dude, get off of me. If you put your hands on me, I'm gonna tell." said Jenna. "Tell who? The asshole I fought with? Gwen? And the kids you're talking to?" said Chauncey. "Back off!" said Jenna as she slaps Chauncey across the face. Peni and Stanley ran upstairs, realizing that Chauncey is touching Jenna.

"Come on, give me some love." said Chauncey as he forces himself on Jenna, molesting her. Chauncey turns Jenna around, behind her. "Get off of me? Peni, Stanley, help!" said Jenna. 

Peni kicks the door open with Stanley by her side, caught Chauncey almost raping Jenna. Chauncey buttons his pants back up and zips his pants. "Aha!" shouted Peni. "You weren't even trying to apologize, you're pretending and planned to hurt Jenna!" said Stanley. "You mother-! Fucker!" shouted Jenna as she slaps Chauncey in the face. Peni takes Jenna away from Chauncey. "We're telling Miles and Gwen that you molested her. Gwen's right about you, you never changed." said Peni.

"What's going on?" said Miles as he and other Spider members. "That Chauncey dude was trying to rape Jenna, he molested her." said Peni. "What?" said Peter B, shocked and angry. "Oh hell no!" shouted Gwen. "You fucking pervert!" shouted Miles as he attempts to lunge at Chauncey, but Gwen holds him to prevent him from attacking Chauncey. "Come at me, nigger!" said Chauncey. "And he said it again!" said Spider Ham. "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you up!" shouted Gwen as she letting Miles and slaps Chauncey in the face hard for molesting Jenna. "Gwen!" shouted Spider Noir. "Gwen, stop!" said Peter B. "She's 13! She's a child! I'm gonna fuck you up, if you touched her again." said Gwen, pointing a finger at Chauncey and being pulled away by May, Peter B., and Spider Noir. "Get the hell out of my house!" shouted Miles.

"Fine! I'm gonna find your sister again." said Chauncey as he leaves. "You better not! My dad will arrest you! He will find you and arrest your abusive ass, fool!" shouted Miles as he tries to lunge at Chauncey, but Peter B. Parker holds Miles to prevent him attacking Chauncey. Miles breaks down in tears. "Jenna, are you OK?" Said May as she comforts Jenna, with Peni, Spider Ham, and Stanley comforting Jenna along. "Such a sick ass." said Spider Noir, talking about Chauncey.


	4. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles becomes very upset with Gwen for her ex molesting his adopted sister, but Gwen has something to explain more about Chauncey. Once, Miles calmed down, Gwen gives him something passionate after being forgiven.

This Evening before Night... Stanley comforts Jenna, while Miles knocks on the wall with frustration, looking down on the ground. Gwen came upstairs to see Miles, she is saddened to see him frustrated.

"Hey, Jenna, Stanley? I need to talk to Miles alone, is it OK for me to do so?" said Gwen. "Yeah, you sure may, we'll be downstairs for a while. Come on, Jenna. Let's go watch Problem Child, that'll cheer you up." said Stanley. "Yeah." said Jenna. Stanley and Jenna leave to go downstairs, leaving Miles alone with Gwen. "Go away, Gwen. My sister almost got raped by your damn ex." said Miles. "Listen, you know Chauncey and I are still not together. He has no right to touch your sister like he almost raped me." said Gwen. "What else?! I almost still believe that you two are together, I can't even believe you. I am already distressed because of your ex kept tormenting me for being your man. Your lover!" yelled Miles before sitting down on his bed. "I didn't expect Chauncey to follow me, I wasn't even looking. I hate the way he's stalking me right now, still." said Gwen.

"I don't understand, why?!" said Miles laying down, with his hands on his head. "Because, he's a psychopathic pedophile and an abusive lover to women." said Gwen as she sits on the bed, next to Miles. "Don't get close to me, just leave." said Miles. "Miles, trust me. Me and him are not getting back together, never will be. I'm still moving on from that sick bastard. I'm sorry, Miles. I really am." said Gwen, wiping one tear in her eye. "Are you sure? Because I don't want to get hurt again by that monstrous asshole, I mean fuck that." said Miles. "Yes, Miles." said Gwen. "Gwen, I'm so sorry. How could I be so stupid for almost believe in him? I just knew about him already." said Miles. "I know... And don't say you're stupid, because you're not." said Gwen. "At least, we both forgive each other." said Miles. Gwen kisses Miles on the lips passionately, she stands up. "I forgot to close the door." said Miles. "Don't worry, I got it." said Gwen, in a seductive tone. Gwen closes the door for Miles, she locked it before turning her head to him. Gwen takes her shoes off and stripped her long white summer dress down, she is fully naked. "Are your guinea pigs asleep, your pets?" said Gwen as she sees Miles's guinea pigs in a cage. "Yeah." said Miles. "Good, because they do not want to see us naked." said Gwen, smiled and winked at Miles. "Nor my brother and my sister." said Miles. Gwen giggled seductively and walked back to Miles, she gently goes on top of him. Miles take his shirt off. Gwen kissed Miles's body down, but is interrupted by Chauncey's angry text. "Let me guess, Chauncey again?" asked Miles. "Don't worry, I'm thinking about making him jealous again. Will that be alright?" said Gwen. "Oh yeah, let's give him the taste of his own medicine again." said Miles. They kissed passionately before Gwen gives Chauncey a karma text message. Chauncey received her text, he sees it, and it says "Look up, Chauncey." with a smirk emoji at the end. Chauncey looks up and sees his naked ex girlfriend Gwen and Miles inside Miles's home in the bedroom, he watches her kissing Miles's neck and then goes down on him. Miles flips a bird at Chauncey while being sucked off, he sticks his tongue out at him. This enrages Chauncey even more, he walks off. "He literally fell for it." moaned Miles. "I'm glad, he did. You can see the devil look on his face." said Gwen, stopped sucking off before continuing. "You made me feel good, Gwen..." moaned Miles as he holds Gwen's hand while her other hand touches his leg. Miles lays back on his bed, while Gwen is still sucking him off. Miles moaned out loud as he came, Gwen lubricates his dick with his cum from her mouth mixed with saliva. Gwen straddles Miles, inserting his cock inside her wet vagina. Miles grabbed her butt before thrusting upwards, causing them to moan. In downstairs, Jenna and Stanley are still watching Problem Child. "Do you hear something next door?" said Stanley. "I don't think so, but let's just turn up the volume in a medium tone." said Jenna. "I agree." said Stanley.


End file.
